This invention relates generally to global information systems, and more particularly to certifying the authenticity and correctness of digital objects used in global information systems.
Global information systems, such as the Internet, have greatly reduced the cost of producing and distributing digital information and services, i.e., content. For the purpose of storing, accessing, processing, and distributing, the content can be packaged as digital objects. The content of digital objects can be text, audio, video, images, software programs, digital scrip, and so forth. Supporting digital objects in global information systems may require additional infrastructure services such as repository management, data processing, and communication networks.
Conceptually, a digital object includes two main components, data and metadata. The data includes the content, and the metadata describes the content. Typically, the metadata contain a persistent unique identifier of the object. In addition, the metadata can also include access, ownership, and licensing information pertaining to the underlying content.
In order to interact with a digital object, the object must be processed. For example, if the object includes as content a video, the processing simply renders the video. Other types of processing can include transforming, distributing, replicating, compressing, repackaging, caching, communicating, aggregating, encrypting, brokering, billing, maintaining, and the like. Therefore, in some cases, it makes sense to include the processes, e.g., software programs, with the digital object.
It is desired to provide a method that can certify the authenticity and correctness of digital objects before they are used.
A computerized method is provided for certifying a digital object. The digital object is uniquely identified with an fingerprint identification. The identification is registered with a certification authority using a first public/private key exchange to receive a certificate of the digital object.
The digital object supplier identity is established though a certification authority. This can then be used to provide assurance of the authenticity of a digital object. The digital object is tested to receive a compliance label using a second public/private key exchange of the third party testing authority. The digital object is then distributed along with the certificate, and the label using a third public/private key exchange to consumers. Encoding/encryption methods are used to provide, for trusted information exchange in all of the above operations.
The consumer can then confirm the authenticity and correctness of the digital object. Based on this verification, suitability for consumption can be determined. After the digital object has been distributed, it is also possible to re-affirm the certification. Furthermore, third parties to the consumer, e.g., suppliers, certification authorities, testing authorities, and regulatory authorities, can revoke the certification.